


sign language of love

by softyoiks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Deaf Miya Atsumu, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, POV Outsider, Protective Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyoiks/pseuds/softyoiks
Summary: there was no need for words at all.it wasn’t like atsumu could even hear them in the first place.“samu, please play with me!”atsumu signed before grabbing a volleyball from the floor and loosely hugging it with his arms while staring at osamu with bright eyes and a wide smile.after all, atsumu was deaf.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 276





	sign language of love

**Author's Note:**

> ➤ lowercase intended

not many people knew that osamu had a twin, nor did they know that said twin was older than him. 

it wasn’t because osamu was ashamed of his twin that most - if not, all - his friends don’t know that he had a twin. no. he loved atsumu very dearly, and felt nothing but pride and joy to be his brother.

the way atsumu’s eyes would widen whenever he got excited or whenever something fascinated him. with those usually being food, fatty tuna to be more specific.

those soft locks of atsumu that he barely styled, whilst osamu himself would style his own hair so that they wouldn’t be mistaken for each other. even if such a thing was futile in the end.

atsumu was energetic and proud, someone who osamu sometimes had a hard time dealing with but nonetheless, he treated his twin with nothing but care and respect. they fought and argued, but what kind of siblings don’t?

sometimes, atsumu would cry during their arguments which left osamu guilty at times as he often forgot how sensitive his twin really was. atsumu was someone proud, arrogant, and yet, so emotional at the same time.

they would never hit each other, but sometimes a few words would be enough to send atsumu sulking in their shared bedroom for more than two hours. with him locking the door so osamu couldn’t enter.

though, at the end of the day, they would hug each other and apologize. there was actually no need for them to say the words “i’m sorry” because a simple hug or bump against one’s shoulder was enough.

there was no need for words at all.

it wasn’t like atsumu could even hear them in the first place.

_“samu, please play with me!”_ atsumu signed before grabbing a volleyball from the floor and loosely hugging it with his arms while staring at osamu with bright eyes and a wide smile.

after all, atsumu was deaf.

he was born fully deaf, unable to hear anything since he was a baby. it was no wonder why he was quiet most of the time, only truly being loud whenever we got angry enough and would huff and stomp his feet.

but even with his inability to hear, atsumu had always been someone naturally curious. this led to him getting in trouble a lot when they were younger, with osamu usually following atsumu around in case he got hurt.

their parents were overprotective, how could they not be after all? 

atsumu was easily surprised whenever someone would touch him or brush past him accidentally. and because of his deafness, he wasn’t the easiest person to warn whenever danger was near.

this led to him being home-schooled his entire life while osamu attended a private school by himself.

at first, atsumu found it unfair, but soon understood why his parents had made such a decision. they only had good intentions, and at least osamu would always try his best to come home as soon as possible once school ended so that they could spend time together.

seeing atsumu’s smile so bright and adorable, osamu nodded as he climbed down from the top bunk of their bunk-beds and followed his twin outside. they were now in their garden, a small area where they could play for as long as they wanted.

volleyball was something the both of them enjoyed. with osamu joining his school’s volleyball club while atsumu would practice with him whenever he was home. 

there was something about the sport that made the twins excited, adrenaline rushing through them as they watched the ball carefully. osamu couldn’t tell what it was, but he was sure that atsumu knew of it.

they both loved volleyball, but atsumu loved it more than he did. this osamu knew well as he watched atsumu’s determined face whenever he practice by himself.

being home-schooled was fun and all, but osamu knew that atsumu was envious on how he got to join his school’s volleyball. it was so obvious with the expression on his face. one of jealousy and slight fear.

fear that osamu would become so much better than him and he gets left behind.

_“can you help me practice, tsumu?”_ osamu asked, causing atsumu’s face to brighten even more.

_“yes! of course, samu!”_ atsumu responded excitedly in reply as he set the ball towards osamu who spiked it with ease.

and because of that, osamu would practice with atsumu every day even if he was tired himself from his club’s practice sessions. it was all just to make atsumu happy, because osamu cared for his twin.

just because he was the younger twin didn’t mean that he wasn’t protective of atsumu.

❦

osamu was shocked when he heard the news, while atsumu was clapping his hands excitedly as he hugged his twin out of joy and excitement. a few tears of joy running down his cheeks as their parents stared at them with soft smiles and an even softer gaze.

after years - legit years - of begging from atsumu, and sometimes osamu. their parents are finally allowing atsumu to attend a real school alongside his twin. he was going to start his second year if high school at the school osamu went to.

and to be honest, osamu felt nothing but happiness for atsumu as he watched his twin sign to him about how excited he was. 

it was a mystery to osamu why their parents suddenly agreed to let atsumu go to his school when they were normally so overprotective of him. but he didn’t care to ask as atsumu hugged him tightly while showcasing to him the biggest smile he could make.

_“i’m so happy!”_ atsumu exclaimed as he let out a quiet laugh.

_“me too. i can’t wait for the next school year to start now. i hope that we’ll be in the same class.”_ osamu signed, to which atsumu nodded in agreement.

_“me too.”_

a hum left osamu’s lips, one that atsumu couldn’t hear but nonetheless he stayed beside his twin on the bottom bunk as they then began to play videogames to celebrate the news.

whenever they weren’t practicing volleyball, they would often play videogames with each other. atsumu would often rage-quit whenever he played, but afterwards he would be determined to beat the game he had a hard time winning.

osamu admired that about atsumu. his determination and perseverance, even if it was too much at times.

_“do you think that i can join your club? i wanna try but i don’t know if i’m good enough.”_ atsumu signed with an anxious expression on his face, causing osamu to frown as he dropped the controller he had been holding onto his lap.

_“hey. you’re the best setter i’ve ever played with. don’t you ever think that yer not good enough.”_ osamu signed honestly to comfort atsumu who looked somber.

atsumu usually acted proud, like he knew what he was doing all the time and that he was the best at it. it was his arrogance that would sometimes lead to him and osamu arguing at times.

but there were times when atsumu found himself unsure and insecure, and needed osamu’s honest reassurances to cheer him up. 

those were times when osamu usually found atsumu latching onto his arm for comfort, needing for him to sign to him words of affirmation that would help cheer him up. compliments and praises usually worked so osamu used them often.

though, osamu never lied to atsumu whenever he praised him. his twin was deaf not stupid or someone that he would ever lie to.

_“i can’t wait then, samu.”_

a low chuckle left osamu’s lips as he watched atsumu become more determined to beat him in the game that they were currently playing. he took his controller once more and began to play against atsumu who was now showcase a smile brighter than before.

“i know. i can’t wait too…”

noticing osamu’s lips moving to speak, atsumu tilted his head as he tried to read them. he wasn’t the best at reading lips as he much preferred sign language, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

_“what were you saying?”_ atsumu asked curiously while osamu smiled softly at him. his smiles were always smaller than atsumu’s, but they were always as sincere.

_“it’s nothing important, tsumu.”_ osamu replied, causing atsumu to shrug his shoulders.

_“okay then.”_

on the first day of their second year in high school, atsumu walked behind osamu feeling both nervous and excited. the feeling of carrying his own bag full of his school supplies was foreign to him, as he never had to do so before.

_“there’s no need to be nervous, tsumu. i’ll be with you the whole time.”_ osamu signed reassuringly, when atsumu tugged on his sleeve with an anxious smile on his face.

_“i know, it just feels so-...”_

_“new? exciting?”_

_“yeah!”_ atsumu agreed while osamu ruffled his newly dyed hair with an amused grin on his lips.

they dyed their hair a few weeks ago, with atsumu now having blonde hair while osamu himself now had gray locks. like always, osamu styled his hair, with his fringe combed to the left. 

atsumu though, didn’t style his hair so his bangs just covered his entire forehead. he didn’t really like styling because he didn’t want to be like osamu who always took twenty minutes to style his own hair. 

_“do you really think that i’ll be good enough to join the volleyball club? what about school? i might be so slow and be left behind… i don’t want that to happen, samu.”_ atsumu signed as he stared down at the ground before he wrapped one of his arms around osamu’s own.

the same words - not really the same exact words, but the sentiment was always constant - had been repeated by atsumu for the past few days, and every single time, osamu would smile softly at his twin and sign the same reassuring words.

_“of course. you might even become our starting setter with how good you are. and you’re really smart, y’know? you’ll be fine.”_ osamu signed, and like always, atsumu’s face would brighten immensely.

never once had osamu scolded atsumu for repeatedly repeating to him the same words for days now. he knew deep down that even though atsumu was someone proud, whenever he felt the slightest bit of insecurity, it attacked him hard.

from his insecurity because of the fact that he was deaf, to his insecurity if not being skilled enough in the sport he loved the most. for someone so proud, osamu knew atsumu had a lot of insecurities.

so he never pushed atsumu away and was always patient with him. even going as far as messaging atsumu every hour - even if he was in school - compliments just to cheer him up.

soon they arrived at their - it wasn’t just osamu’s now - school, and almost immediately, many people stared at atsumu who then hid behind osamu. he didn’t like people staring at him, it made him feel as if he was being judged.

a lot of people were curious about the new kid with blonde hair who looked so much like osamu who they knew as one of the spikers of their volleyball club. they saw him play in last years nationals after all, twice.

osamu just ignored the stares as he gently dragged atsumu inside towards their classroom. 

as they walked through the halls, murmurs followed them, which made atsumu frown as he couldn’t read any of the students’ lips. it made him wonder if he should’ve tried harder to learn reading lips because not everybody knew sign language.

noticing atsumu’s frown, osamu just nudged his twin and smiled at him comfortingly. he didn’t know why atsumu seemed down at the moment, but nonetheless, he did his best to cheer his twin up as he patted his shoulder gently.

_“what’s wrong?”_ osamu asked, earning even more stares from other students as they were confused as to why he was moving his hands in strange ways.

_“everyone’s staring and saying stuff. i can’t understand what they are saying.”_ atsumu replied as he tightened his grip on osamu’s arm.

_“ignore them, tsumu. they’re just gossiping like always, don’t worry about it.”_ osamu reassured, but atsumu still had a frown on his face.

_“but what if they’re talking about me? and saying bad things about me?...”_

osamu’s expression darkened at the question as he then glared at all the students around them who were talking in hushed tones. it made everyone stop talking as they then avoided staring at the twins who were now entering their classroom.

_“you didn’t have to do that.”_ atsumu signed, causing osamu to let out a sigh as he sat down on his seat, with his twin sitting down in front of him.

_“you were uncomfortable.”_ osamu reasoned, causing atsumu to raise a brow as he dropped his bag onto the ground.

_“you were still rude…”_

_“they were ruder by talking about you as if you weren’t there.”_

_“still… i can handle myself.”_

a glint of hesitancy was visible in atsumu’s eyes as he looked down onto his lap. it was something that made osamu let out a small huff as he the ruffled atsumu’s hair.

_“i know. but i’ll still help you no matter what.”_

there was now an amused expression on atsumu’s face as he was smiling widely at osamu.

_“i guess i’ll do the same then.”_

_“yeah right. as if you’d be able to help me with those twigs arms of yours.”_

a snort left osamu’s lips as he then playfully rolled his eyes. this led to atsumu letting out an offended huff as he then crossed his arms.

even after all those years, atsumu was still always so fun to tease. especially with how his cheeks would puff out of anger as he furrowed his eyes adorably.

the way atsumu would react to his teasing remarks and jokes always amused osamu as his twin always looked cute with whatever expression he made. it might seem narcissistic for him to believe such things since they looked the same, but osamu knew how much more expressive atsumu was.

for someone who doesn’t speak, atsumu was the more expressive one, much to osamu’s amusement.

_“you’re so mean!”_

_“eh? what are you saying? i’m just being honest, tsumu.”_

_“samu!”_

❦

when osamu first introduced atsumu to the volleyball club, everybody was taken aback at the fact that he had a twin, and that he was deaf.

“osamu.” kita spoke as he approached osamu with his eyes curiously staring at atsumu who was looking around the gym seemingly excited.

he was shocked at first to see someone who looked like osamu entered the gym, like everyone else who was currently frozen in their places. though kita soon composed himself as he was now standing in front of osamu who had his hand on atsumu’s shoulder.

“yes, kita? do you need something?” osamu asked politely, as he found himself feeling nervous of kita’s gaze.

even after one year of being his teammate, kita still manages to terrify him. the only comfort osamu had when it came to this fact was that he knew that everyone else was also scared of kita.

who wouldn’t be afraid of kita’s gaze and blunt words after all?

the mere thought of hearing his judgement was enough to make osamu shiver, which atsumu noticed as he them looked at his twin with concern.

_“something wrong, samu?”_ atsumu signed with a pout on his lips.

_“it’s nothing, tsumu. i’ll just talk to my captain. is it alright if you sit down while i do?”_ osamu signed back, earning a nod from the blonde who walked away from him and sat down on the nearest bench.

throughout their whole exchange, kita stared at them curiously as he didn’t understand what they were saying to each other. once atsumu was now away from them, kita proceeded to talk to osamu.

“what was that?” kita asked, causing osamu to sheepishly smile at him.

“it was sign language. atsumu’s deaf so i can only communicate with him through sign language or when we message each other.” osamu replied, which gained the attention of suna who was warming up nearby them.

his head kept turning as he looked at both osamu and atsumu. there was a surprised expression on his face.

“really? wow…” kita muttered under his breath as he then stared at atsumu who managed to grab a volleyball from somewhere and began throwing it into the air and catching it.

“who is he, osamu? he looks a lot like you?” suna asked, earning a deadpan expression from osamu.

“he’s my twin. wasn’t it obvious?” osamu said, causing everyone in the gym who heard him to freeze before they all stared at atsumu who was smiling brightly while playing with a volleyball. 

everyone was suddenly silent, with no one speaking as they stared at osamu and atsumu back and forth like what suna was doing earlier. those who didn’t even atsumu at first were now aware of his presence as a soft giggle left his lips as he caught the ball before it could fall on the ground.

“what?!!”

“you have a twin?!”

“how come you never told us?!”

osamu was suddenly being bombarded with questions once everyone got over their initial shock. suddenly, when osamu didn’t answer their questions as he felt overwhelmed, they crowded around atsumu who dropped the ball he was playing on the ground and began to curl into himself.

he felt uncomfortable with everyone seemingly yelling at him and because of that, he was signing to osamu to help him.

_“samu! please help me!”_

_“i will, just wait._ oh my fucking gosh stop it! you’re scaring him.” osamu said as he pulled atsumu away from his teammates who now had expressions of guilt and regret on their faces.

atsumu didn’t see those though as he cowered behind osamu who looked visibly angry. if kita was always intimidating, angry osamu was even more so.

it was because osamu was often calm, and apathetic to most things. though there were moments when he would be excited. but he rarely got angry, heck none of them had ever seen osamu angry before.

so the sight before them was terrifying.

osamu’s brows were furrowed and his lips formed a sharp frown, but the scariest thing was his dark gaze as he glared at them all - except for kita who did nothing. he then turned around and comforted atsumu by signing comforting things to him before he fell into more of a panic.

_“hey, calm down. everything’s okay now.”_ osamu signed while atsumu sniffled silently as he latched himself onto his twin’s arm.

he could feel everyone’s eyes on him and it didn’t help him calm down at all.

this caused him and osamu to walk outside of the gym so he could calm down properly without being bothered by anyone.atsumu was leaning against the wall while osamu watched over him protectively.

_“are you okay now? we can go home early if you want.”_ osamu signed, causing atsumu to shake his head in response as a determined expression suddenly made its way onto his face.

_“i’m fine. i just need to take a breath.”_ atsumu assured, and though osamu still felt hesitant, he just let out a soft tsk as he then turned around to see suna sheepishly smiling at them.

osamu didn’t glare at suna but he stood in front of atsumu, as if blocking him from the ravenette who was slowly approaching them. after what happened earlier in the gym, osamu didn’t want atsumu interacting with any of his teammates for a while until he fully calmed down.

“what do ya want, suna?” osamu asked in a rough tone as he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

he liked suna, he really did. but he loved atsumu more.

“i just wanted to say sorry to yer brother about what i did earlier.” suna replied, inwardly cringing to himself.

because he wasn’t the most social person out there, suna wasn’t that good when it came to apologies. he was trying though, and to his luck, osamu saw that as he let out a sigh and nudged atsumu who then stared at him curiously.

_“he wants to apologize to you.”_

_“really? alright. tell him that i already forgive him.”_

_“you sure?”_

_“yeah…”_

osamu let out a sigh as he complied with what atsumu. a small smile appeared on atsumu’s lips, one he showcased to suna who smiled at him back softly while waving his hand awkwardly.

“he forgives ya already, and i do too, i guess. just don’t do that again. atsumu’s easily startled so don’t surprise him or sneak around him.” osamu said to suna who let out a sigh of relief while nodding at the information being given to him.

“i’ll keep that in mind.”

eventually, atsumu gave suna his phone number so they could talk to each other without the need of atsumu translating. atsumu found suna interesting to talk to as he was someone snarky and would often tease osamu a lot.

they got along pretty well, with the both of them being quiet and sticking beside each other most of the time during practice, much to osamu’s dismay. for the first time in his life, atsumu found himself becoming close to someone who wasn’t his twin. and even if he loved his twin with all his heart, he felt happy being able to communicate with someone else.

atsumu had been messaging suna one night while osamu was in the bathroom washing up.

_we’re friends, right?_

it might have been an odd question to ask after they’ve been hanging out for days now, but atsumu wanted to make sure.

_pftt- yeah, duh  
why are you asking?_

that had been suna’s reply and he couldn’t help but let out an incoherent noise as he buried his face into his pillow.

he had a friend. he actually had a friend. a friend who wasn’t his brother, a friend who liked hanging out with him even though he couldn’t hear.

_nothing, just curious_

as osamu leaves the bathroom wearing his pyjamas, he couldn’t help but notice the bright smile on atsumu’s face. it was brighter than his usual smiles so he was a bit curious as to why he was smiling, but he didn’t pry.

_whatever, you weirdo :p  
good night_

atsumu let out a sigh before messaging suna a good night too before turning off his phone and laying down on his bed.

❦

it was during atsumu’s first time playing at nationals did osamu see his twin so excited as he bounced up and down giddily with a huge smile on his face. he acted so much like a child but osamu just shrugged it off as he grabbed atsumu’s hand and dragged him to where their team was.

ever since atsumu joined the inarizaki volleyball club, he felt nothing but joy and determination as was finally able to play and practice with other people, and work as a team.

it had been quite difficult at first because of his disability, but they eventually made it work out and soon enough, atsumu became the starting setter of their team. osamu couldn’t be any more prouder as he hugged atsumu to celebrate his accomplishment.

_“are you ready, atsumu?”_ kita signed slowly with a small smile on his lips as he watched atsumu nod his head enthusiastically.

almost everyone in the team knew a bit of sign language now, ever since atsumu and osamu began teaching them. they weren’t fluent at all, but were well-versed enough to be able to communicate with atsumu even if it’s for a short while.

they even made hand signals to use on the court to signal atsumu on what he should do during certain situations. 

_“i can’t wait! i’m so excited!”_ atsumu signed, causing suna to let out a snort as he curled into himself, feeling tired already.

“i keep forgetting that it’s your first time going to nationals.” suna mumbled under his breath, earning a raised brow from osamu who nudged him.

“you’ve only been to nationals twice before so don’t get too cocky.” osamu said to suna who was now glaring at him lightly.

atsumu stared at them with a confused expression on his face, not understanding what they were talking about at all. he just shrugged his shoulders before turning to kita who looked exasperated at the moment.

_“kita, do you know where the restroom is?”_ atsumu signed, earning a nod in reply from kita who pointed where the restroom was.

_“it’s down the hall to the left. do hurry up if you plan on going since we have a game in ten minutes.”_ kita responded to which atsumu nodded in return before heading to where the restroom supposedly was.

he walked past a few players who stared at him, but he paid no mind to them. since the start of the school year, atsumu had grown used to people’s stares and hushed whispers. it wasn’t like he could hear them in the first place so he didn’t care.

once he entered the restroom, atsumu did his business and was now washing his hands. after doing so, he was about to leave when he suddenly bumped into someone with black wavy locks and was wearing a face mask.

the stranger had an annoyed expression on his face as far as atsumu could tell, making him gulp slightly. the man seemed to have been talking to him but atsumu couldn't understand.

he was already awful at reading lips, but this man was also wearing a mask. that didn’t help atsumu understand him whatsoever.

in a quiet muffled voice, atsumu spoke up. the feeling of speaking felt so foreign to him as he opened his mouth and let out a few words he had a hard time pronouncing.

“u-um s...orry. i c...an’t un..de.r..sta..nd yo..u. i’m deaf…” atsumu said, causing the strangers eyes to widen as his gaze suddenly softened while he removed his hands from inside his jacket’s pockets.

_“i’m sorry. i didn’t know. i was just saying that you should watch out for your surroundings more.”_ the stranger signed slowly, causing atsumu to let out a soft gasp out of shock.

_“you know sign language?”_ atsumu couldn’t help but ask, earning a low chuckle from the stranger, not that he could even hear it.

it wasn’t common for people to know sign language, and because of that, atsumu struggled to socialize with his classmates and even talk to them. usually he would carry around a notepad and pen but he found it to be such a hassle that he barely does so anymore.

no wonder why atsumu had a smile on his face once he found out that a stranger knew sign language. finally, a way for him to communicate with someone without writing what he wanted to say on paper.

_“yeah. i was bored one day and i decided to learn it because, why not, y’know? my name’s sakusa kiyoomi by the way, and i’m really sorry about earlier. i didn’t know that you were deaf. no wonder why you didn’t hear me call you out…”_ sakusa said, earning a nod from atsumu who then introduced himself.

_“i’m miya atsumu. it’s nice meet someone who knows sign language.”_ atsumu revealed, causing sakusa to let out a hum of agreement.

_“i know. i’ll see you later i guess, miya.”_

_“call me atsumu please. i have a twin so it’s a bit confusing sometimes.”_

sakusa’s eyes suddenly widened as he realized why atsumu looked so familiar. he must have been the twin of osamu, who he had met last year in both the inter-high nationals and the spring nationals.

no wonder why he thought he saw atsumu looked familiar.

_“okay then. see you later, atsumu.”_

_“see you too later, sakusa.”_

and with that, atsumu waved sakusa goodbye and walked back towards his team to see osamu anxiously staring at suna who looked so bored and tired at the moment.

which was weird since they haven’t even played yet but maybe suna stayed up watching videos on youtube again. whenever he did that, atsumu would always notice how much more exhausted he’s become.

_“where have you been?”_ osamu signed towards atsumu worriedly once he saw his twin arrive after spending a few minutes in the restroom.

_“i went to the restroom. didn’t kita tell you?”_ atsumu wondered curiously as he then watched kita who was talking to aran about something he didn’t know

_“he did but you were taking so long and i thought you got lost or something.”_

_“i didn’t samu, i just bumped into someone on my way back and they apparently know sign language!”_

the worried frown on osamu’s face soon disappeared as he saw how happy atsumu looked at the moment.

_“really? that’s nice.”_

_“it is! i hope to see him again. he seemed somewhat fluent in sign language like us two. i’d like to talk to him more.”_

_“alright. that’s be nice, wouldn’t it? not many know sign language, much less, are fluent in it so meeting someone like him is good.”_

osamu never once asked atsumu for the name of the man he bumped into on his way back from the restroom. he didn’t need to as he noticed atsumu staring - not that the blonde realized what he was doing - at sakusa who stood at the corner of the huge room to avoid everyone.

a hum left osamu’s lips as he patted atsumu’s back.

he didn’t know that sakusa knew sign language.

❦

when atsumu had gotten invited to the all-japan youth training camp alone, he had thrown quite a fit as he sulked at the corner of his room while osamu just stared at him with an exasperated expression on his face.

 _“it’s not fair! i want you to be with me!”_ atsumu whined with a huge pout on his lips.

a sigh left osamu’s lips as he sat down beside atsumu on the floor. he stayed silent, not signing anything to his twin, and just allowed for his presence to comfort him.

atsumu latched himself onto osamu’s arm as his pout turned into a frown. it wasn’t until osamu nudged him after a few minutes of silence that he finally stopped sulking.

osamu didn’t say anything to him, but he just stared at him with a comforting gaze and a soft smile. eventually, atsumu calmed down and allowed himself to be carried by osamu onto his bed so that he could sleep.

after gently laying atsumu down on his bed, osamu couldn’t help but stare at the volleyball that sat beside the desk in their room. there was a solemn smile on his lips as he laid down on his own bed.

it wasn’t that he was jealous that atsumu had managed to get invited to the training camp. he was actually very proud of his twin who would often stay a few hours late in the gym just to practice and do his best to communicate with their teammates even though there was a language barrier of sorts.

unlike atsumu, jealousy was something osamu rarely felt towards his twin. 

he vividly remembered the envious looks atsumu used to give him once he found out he joined inarizaki’s volleyball club and went to nationals with them. it made him sad when atsumu would sulk whenever he was nearby, with him showcasing a frown on his lips that made osamu’s heart break.

though, osamu understood why atsumu was acting that way before, and he never once called him out or berated him for doing such things.

eventually, atsumu got over himself and cheered for osamu when he played in both the inter-high and spring nationals. he was like osamu’s own personal cheerleader, and so when he got to play with him during the inter-high nationals that year, he felt nothing but joy and excitement.

now that atsumu had gotten invited to the all-japan youth training camp, osamu felt nothing but proud like he always did whenever his twin accomplished something.

when atsumu spent his first night at the training camp, he messaged osamu a lot. he sent his twins a lot of photos of the training center and the other people in the camp with him.

it amused osamu as he stared at the photos atsumu sent him.

whenever he had someone else in the photo with him, they often looked sheepish and even a bit shy. though some of them would pose dramatically with atsumu, much to osamu’s amusement when he saw hoshiumi and his twin make peace signs look intense.

a soft chuckle left osamu’s lips as he stared at his phone during practice, which gained the attention of suna who now slung his arm around his shoulder.

“is that atsumu yer messagin?” suna asked as he stared down at osamu’s phone.

“yeah. he’s been sendin’ me a bunch of selfies of him and other people in the camp.” osamu replied with an amused smile on his lips as he showed suna that photo of atsumu and kageyama that his twin sent him.

“he seems to be havin’ fun. that’s good.” suna said, earning a hum of agreement from osamu.

“i sure hope so.”

suddenly, atsumu began sending selfies of himself and sakusa who looked annoyed in all the photos his twin sent. and yet, osamu noticed a fondness in sakusa’s gaze, something that made his stomach churn as he then frowned.

osamu recognized the softness in sakusa’s eyes whenever he looked at atsumu. it was the same one their teammates had whenever atsumu would do his best to communicate with them during practice.

it was the same one osamu found himself having whenever he watched over atsumu.

sakusa was good person - sure he could be too much sometimes because of his mysophobia, but nonetheless he was good. 

osamu was fine if other people were to stare at atsumu with expressions of fondness. after all, most people do after finding out that he’s deaf, much to atsumu’s displeasure as he likes being treated like an equal and not like a delicate flower because of his disability.

though sometimes atsumu was glad that people would be careful around him since he doesn’t like getting startled. but that’s it, other than that, he wants to be treated like any other person.

seeing sakusa’s fond gaze made osamu tsk as he noticed that it wasn’t just fondness in his gaze. there was something else that osamu couldn’t specify but it made him frown as he put away his phone.

a sigh left his lips as he walked home with suna instead of atsumu. 

“what’s botherin’ ya?” suna asked osamu as he noticed the sullen expression on his face.

“it’s nothin’. just thinkin’ of somethin’.” osamu replied, earning a deadpan expression from suna that made him flinch slightly.

suna didn’t believe osamu at all but he just stayed silent and didn’t pry. he instead took out his phone after receiving a message from atsumu.

_hey suna :D ___

__how cute.__

_hey, how’s camp? is anyone giving you any problems?_

it took atsumu a few minutes to reply but suna was patient as he side-eyed osamu who looked as if he was sulking.  


__and he thought that atsumu was the more dramatic twin._ _

___nope! everyone’s nice but it’s hard to talk to anyone so i have to carry around my notepad and pen everywhere T-T  
it sucks but other than that, camp’s pretty cool :3 ____ _

____a snicker left suna’s lips at the emoticons atsumu used.____

_that’s good. anyways, ttyl, i gtg now_

_  
_suna then turned off his phone and returned it into his pocket before turning to see osamu plugging his earphones in and listening to his playlist._   
_

____a huff left suna’s lips as it felt odd without atsumu walking with them both. even though atsumu didn’t talk, he was bubbly enough to make the atmosphere exciting, and suna liked that about the blonde._ _ _ _

____osamu was cool too, but he was too mellow and though suna preferred him over atsumu, he sometimes found himself enjoying hanging out with the blonde more._ _ _ _

____atsumu was just so much fun to be around despite his disability_ _ _ _

____“see ya tomorrow, suna.” osamu said once they reached his house, earning a nod from suna who then walked away._ _ _ _

____“see ya.” suna mumbled as he waved osamu goodbye._ _ _ _

____after entering his house and laying on his bed, osamu found himself video-calling atsumu who had a huge smile on his face while telling his twin about his day so far._ _ _ _

_____“-oh! and i met tobio! his team was the one that beat shiratorizawa! he’s a setter too but he can become a good spiker if he ever wanted to be one-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“slow down atsumu! you’re signing too quickly.” _osamu signed, earning a nervous giggle from atsumu who then apologized.__ _ _ _ _

______“a-ah… s..orr...y, _sorry, i was just too excited!”_ atsumu said, causing osamu to raise a brow as he knew that his twin doesn’t speak unless it was to tell someone that he was deaf._ _ _ _ _ _

______because atsumu was born fully deaf - with him not being able to hear anything -, he had a hard time speaking and pronouncing words like most people. it was why his preferred method of communicating was sign language._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“what’s wrong? you don’t usually talk.”_ osamu asked out of concern._ _ _ _ _ _

______this then earned a nervous smile from atsumu whose face was now red while his hands were shaky._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“i think…”_ atsumu signed slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“i think that i have a crush on someone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______and with that, osamu froze as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _

______“you what?!!”_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

❦

when atsumu got back home from training camp with a lopsided smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks, osamu bit his tongue as he hugged his twin.

 _“welcome back. was camp fun?”_ osamu asked once atsumu was finished unpacking his bag.

_“it was! i made a lot of new friends! i can’t wait to see them again at nationals.”_ atsumu signed back, earning a soft chuckle from osamu.

_“you should rest now. i’ll be hanging out with suna and will be back in two hours, hopefully.”_ osamu said as he then grabbed his coat and bag while atsumu just nodded and laid down on his bed.

_“okay. see you later, samu.”_

and with that, osamu left and atsumu was now alone in their room.

out of boredom, atsumu took out his phone and began messaging sakusa who he had grown closer to ever since they befriended each other during the training camp. atsumu would often hang out with sakusa - and komori by association - because he was the only one who knew sign language.

atsumu knew that sakusa didn’t mind hanging out with him as he had asked him if he was being a bother, and if he should go and talk to someone else. sakusa replied with a shrug as he signed to him that he actually enjoyed his company and wasn’t being a bother at all.

that comforted atsumu slightly as he was currently letting out quiet giggles underneath his breath.

_hey omi (●’◡’●)ﾉ_

somehow, against all odds - and komori’s initial disbelief -, atsumu managed to give sakusa a nickname. one that he didn’t reject, much to atsumu’s surprise.

_hey  
are you home already?_

_yup! just got back a few minutes ago i’m bored so can we talk??_

_sure, whatever_

and with that, the two of them began to message each other whilst osamu was sitting in a cafe with suna who was showing him some funny memes he found last night.

“i found this one last week and i shared it to atsumu who thought it was funny.” suna said while showing his phone to osamu who then let out a snort as he attempted to stop himself from laughing by covering his mouth.

“what the hell are you on? pftt-” osamu snickered, earning a lazy-looking smirk from suna who just shrugged his shoulders.

osamu took a sip of the latte he bought while suna ate a forkful of the slice of chocolate cake he had been craving for a while now. it wasn’t exactly a date, it was more of a friendly outing.

even though suna was holding his hand leaning comfortably against his side, but osamu just stayed silent and let the other do whatever he wanted.

“heh, let’s go to the park next. it looks great this time of the year.” suna suggested, earning a hum from osamu.

“yeah, sure.” osamu said with a slight blush on cheeks when he felt suna’s grip around his arm tighten.

other than atsumu, suna was the only who clung onto his arm that way. and oddly enough, when suna did it, osamu couldn’t help but feel flustered.

a chuckle left suna’s lips as he scrolled down his phone. it was something that made osamu’s already red face even redder as he then covered his blushing cheeks with his free hand.

suna noticed this and decided to tease osamu by poking his cheek, provoking him slightly. this led to osamu letting out a small whine, causing suna to snicker before feeding the other a piece of his cake slice.

okay so maybe it was a date, of sorts.

“yer so red, samu. it’s cute.” suna cooed, earning a grumble from osamu who playfully rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

“shut it.” osamu said, causing suna’s lips to form an amused smile.

“yer so easy to tease sometimes. it’s funny.”

eventually, their hang out - more like a date - ended and osamu was now walking back home. there was small smile on osamu’s face as he entered his room, with his cheeks pink and flushed.

once he was inside his room, the blush on his cheeks receded as he saw atsumu on his phone, seemingly focused on messaging someone. 

osamu thought of it as strange since atsumu wasn’t one to message other people on his phone excessively unless he was close to them. proof of this was how much atsumu messaged him in the past few days, compared to his dry and scarce messages to his school project partners.

out of curiosity, osamu tapped on atsumu’s shoulder, causing the blonde to jump out of shock. though he did calm down quickly once he realized that it was osamu who had touched him.

_“you startled me samu!”_ atsumu signed quickly with a small pout on his lips.

_“sorry, tsumu. i was just curious about something.”_ osamu explained, earning a confused expression from atsumu who then furrowed his brows.

_“about what?”_

_“about who you're messaging. you usually don’t message people a lot so i was just a bit curious.”_

atsumu’s frown then disappeared as a soft smile made its way onto his face while he took a quick glance at his phone’s screen. 

_“oh, okay. i was messaging sakusa. he gave me his number during camp and we’ve been messaging each other ever since. he’s really fun to talk to!”_ atsumu signed, earning a nod from osamu.

osamu let out a soft tsk, one that atsumu didn’t notice as he went back to messaging sakusa.

_“okay. say hi to sakusa for me.”_

_“i will!”_

❦

when inarizaki lost to karasuno in the spring nationals, atsumu felt devastated in himself, thinking that it was his fault that they didn’t win.

he sulked in their room for hours and for once in his life, osamu couldn’t take it anymore.

with him usually being patient with atsumu, he often didn’t mind it whenever his twin would sulk when he felt sad or disappointed. but this time, osamu couldn’t bare to stay in the same room as atsumu to comfort him.

probably because he hated how atsumu was blaming everything on himself, when osamu thought that it was his fault that they lost.

even kita’s words weren’t enough to cheer them up and now osamu was self-deprecating himself to suna who had visited him and was patient enough to deal with him during his current state. osamu found himself feeling lucky to have someone like suna in his life.

frustrated tears rolled down osamu’s cheeks as he let suna hug him tightly and whisper comforting words into his ear. it made osamu feel better and slightly guilty that he had left atsumu alone during such a bad time when he knew that his twin needed comfort more than he did.

“we lost…” osamu muttered to suna who was sitting beside him and listening intently to his words.

“yes, we did.” suna agreed, his voice calm and collected.

“and it’s all my fault.”

“no, it’s not.”

“but it is!”

“stop self-deprecating. it wasn’t your fault, nor was it atsumu’s fault. kita already told us that. you two should really listen to him more.”

a sniffle left osamu’s lips as he buried his face into his hands and let out a groan while suna just hummed, knowing that the other understood his words well. perks of being blunt.

eventually osamu finally stopped hating himself and suna soon left afterwards. he then entered his and atsumu’s room, to find his twin messaging someone who managed to make him smile even though there were visible tears rolling down his soft cheeks.

osamu felt guilty, but he just let out a sigh and sat down beside atsumu on his bed and hugged his twin. this earned him a whine from atsumu, before the blonde eventually hugged him back and began to cry softly into his chest.

“it’s okay, it’s okay.” osamu spoke and even though atsumu couldn’t hear him, he somehow managed to read his twin’s lips and understand what he was saying.

a lot of tears were shed that day, and yet he two acted normally as if such an event didn’t occur in the first place.

osamu soon found out that atsumu had been texting sakusa before he had come to comfort him, and he couldn’t exactly say that he was surprised. whether osamu liked it or not, atsumu liked sakusa and thought of him as a close friend.

maybe it was just him being an overprotective brother, but who wouldn’t be protective of atsumu? that was the whole reason why he was home-schooled until his second year of high school after all.

because their parents had been protective of him due to his disability.

so when atsumu revealed to osamu that he and sakusa had begun dating, he felt the need to give the ravenette the shovel talk immediately.

but after seeing how happy atsumu had been ever since he befriended sakusa and they began dating, osamu found himself trying to stop himself from chasing his twin’s boyfriend away. sakusa was making atsumu happy, and osamu couldn’t be more grateful.

seeing atsumu’s smiles become even brighter and his insecurities lessen was something that made osamu happy as he watched his twin be picked up by sakusa for a date.

all his life he watched over atsumu. he cared for him, loved him, and was protective of him. wanting nothing more than to make him happy despite his disability.

osamu did everything to make atsumu comfortable.

so to see someone else do it to his twin instead of showing him pitying glances and talking about him behind his back was something that relieved osamu. he didn’t trust sakusa just yet, but he believed that he wouldn’t harm atsumu in any way and would treat him as an equal.

_“samu, i’ll see you later! i’ll be back in two hours.”_ atsumu signed to osamu before leaving with sakusa who just nodded at him before holding the blonder’s hand.

_“see ya later, tsumu.”_ osamu couldn’t help but mutter in return even though the couple were now gone, and he knew fully well that even if they were still there, that atsumu wouldn’t understand him.

osamu loved his twin. 

and he felt glad that atsumu found love too.

he could still remember how proud he felt when he once heard atsumu actually speaking to sakusa during their first day.

“i-i… l..ove you… o..mi…” atsumu spoke slowly, earning a soft smile and light blush from sakusa who then returned the sentiment.

“i love you too. _i love you so much, atsu.”_

maybe osamu could trust sakusa after all.


End file.
